25 Lutego 2001
TVP 1 06:30 Chcemy pomóc; powt. 06:45 Proszę o odpowiedź; powt. 07:00 Nasza gmina 07:50 Brzydkie kaczątko; odc.38 - Powrót Pelasi; serial anim.prod.hiszpańskiej 08:15 Do góry nogami; program dla dzieci 08:45 Siódme niebo; odc.23 - Nie zabierajcie mi mojej miłości; serial prod.USA 09:30 Magazyn żeglarski 09:45 The Race-regaty dookoła świata 10:00 Klub Baby-Sitter; Baby-Sitters Club; 1995 film fab.prod.USA 11:35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja z Watykanu 12:10 Czasy 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:45 Odyseja; odc.3/4; serial prod.USA 14:30 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; stereo 15:10 Festiwal Filmowy Berlin - 2001; reportaż 15:30 Widziałam 16:00 Studio sport; MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym; Lahti - drużynowy konkurs skoków na dużej skoczni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Randka w ciemno; quiz 18:05 Lokatorzy; odc.39 - Grypa gigant; serial TVP 18:35 Śmiechu warte 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Twarze i maski; odc.8-ost. - Jubileusz; serial TVP 21:05 Złote łany; odc.8/12; telenowela dok.TVP stereo 21:30 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 22:15 Pegaz 22:40 Sportowa niedziela 22:55 Halowe Mistrzostwa Polski w lekkiej atletyce - kronika 23:10 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Lahti - kronika 23:25 Niezapomniane role; Wodzirej; 1977 film fab.prod.polskiej 01:10 Klub samotnych serc; powt. 01:30 Południe; film dok.prod.francuskiej 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Twarze i maski; odc.8-ost. - Jubileusz; serial prod. TVP niesłyszących 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.34/97; serial prod.USA 09:25 Nie tylko dla komandosów 09:50 Studio sport; MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym; Lahti - bieg na 30 km kobiet stylem dowolnym 10:35 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; odc.6/9 - Złowróżbne ptaki; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.49-Smak Bolonii i Ferrary 11:30 Jej styl; magazyn 12:00 Lewa ręka Pana Boga; Left Hand of God; 1955 film fab. prod.USA 13:30 Studio sport; MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym; Lahti - bieg na 50 km mężczyzn stylem dowolnym 14:10 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:45 Familiada; teleturniej 15:15 Złotopolscy; odc.300 - Klementyna; telenowela TVP 15:45 Bezludna wyspa 16:40 Na dobre i na złe; odc.55; serial TVP 17:35 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Święta wojna; odc.53-Śląskie gody; serial prod.TVP 19:25 Młodym być i więcej nic; - Jarema Stępowski 20:00 Balowy wieczór kabaretowy 20:50 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Życie do poprawki; odc.10/22 - Koniec szkoły; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 22:20 Polska bez fikcji; Zjadacze gwiazd; film dok.Jacka Kruczkowskiego 23:10 Rewelacja miesiąca; Giuseppe Verdi - Aida; opera 02:00 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie; odc.14 - Gniew Achillesa; serial prod.USA 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 7.00 Wyspa Noego (3/13) - serial rysunkowy 7.30 Tajna misja (21/24) - polsko-australijski serial przygodowy 8.00 Nowina 8.05 Wędrówki z kamerą 8.15 To niemożliwe - cykl dokumentalny 8.30 Wieś 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - nowości wydawnicze 9.30 Świat króliczka Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół (7/9) - angielski serial fabularny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Robin Hood (8/26) - serial przygodowy 11.30 Tu i Tam (1) - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Więcej tlenu - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Przeboje z listy 13.45 Dawniej i dziś 14.00 Dziedzictwo 14.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała: Od narodzin do śmierci - angielski serial dokumentalny 15.25 Tu i tam (2) - magazyn turystyczny 15.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (4) - polski serial obyczajowy 16.50 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Przechowalnia 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Podium - magazyn sportu niepełnosprawnych 19.00 Polska liga siatkówki 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - widowisko kameralno-studyjne 22.25 Kino nocne: Kobieta honoru (4/6) - włoski serial sensacyjny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 33 - Gra pozorów; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy górnicy we Francji cz.1; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego; powt. 07:40 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Fatimska; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka i Dominika Kozła 08:10 Fraglesy; cz. II odc. 11 - Złap tygrysa za ogon; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Johannes Brahms - II Symfonia D-dur op.73; (STEREO) 09:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 256 - Don Dionizy Corleone; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 257 - Jasnowidz; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:25 Wspomnień czar; Za winy niepopełnione; 1938 film fabularny prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Eugeniusz Bodo; wyk: Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Eugeniusz Bodo, Jerzy Pichelski, Helena Rolandowa i inni 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej; z Kościoła Nawiedzenia NMP i św. Anny w Lubawie 14:05 Teatr dla Dzieci; Wojna kreskówek; autor: Andrzej Lenartowski; reż: Jarosław Żamojda; wyk: Mateusz Damięcki, Karolina Gruszka, Krzysztof Szczerbiński 14:50 Spotkanie z Balladą; Odlotowa wycieczka cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:45 Biografie; Lutek - krótkie wspomnienia z długiego życia; film dokumentalny Jana Łomnickiego o Ludwiku Perskim 16:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 14 /22/ 18:20 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY; Z tyłu sklepu; program rozrywkowy 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 25 - Kotek i smok; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Karate po polsku; 1982 dramat psychologiczno - obyczajowy prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Edward Żentara, Dorota Kamińska, Michał Anioł, Zbigniew Buczkowski 21:30 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu; program muzyczny 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Koncert Al Di Meoli i Orkiestry "Amadeus"; cz. 1 23:25 Koncert Al Di Meoli i Orkiestry "Amadeus"; cz. 2 23:50 Anton; film dokumentalny Mariana Kubery 00:20 Sportowa niedziela 00:45 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Fatimska; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka i Dominika Kozła; powt. 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 25 - Kotek i smok; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Karate po polsku; 1982 dramat psychologiczno - obyczajowy prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Edward Żentara, Dorota Kamińska, Michał Anioł, Zbigniew Buczkowski; powt. 03:30 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu; program muzyczny; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Opolski smak; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Ręce ktore leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial ammowany dla dzieci 8.30 Niezwyciężony Spiderman (4) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers (272) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 10.55 Sabrina. nastoletma czarownica (79) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.20 Dusza człowiek (1) - amerykański serial komediowy (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsat-u) 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria (34) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.15 Moja dziewczyna 2 - film prod. USA (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsat-u) 14.00 Grom w raju (21) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 14.50 Łowcy z Okavango - film przyrodniczy 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Adam i Ewa (58 i 59) - polski serial obyclajowy 16.45 Macie co chcecie (73) 17.15 Rodzina zastępcza (62) - ser. 17.45 Idź na całosć 18.40 Informacje i Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Zerwane więzi (8) 20.55 Gazeta - film prod. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.55 Na kazdy temat - talk show 23.55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajnikow naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 0.55 FIFA TV 1.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pozegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster (6/88) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Super świnka (2/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Plotrus Pan (62/64) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 She-Ra księżniczka mocy (26/28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Omer(17/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.55 Omer (18/13) - serial animowany dla dZieci 10.15 Z zycia gWIazd II (3/13) - serial, USA 10.45 Młodociany specjalista - film dla młodzieży prod. USA 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu (powtórka) - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Kuron raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Łowcy skarbow (12/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.30 Uwolnić orkę 2 - film familijny prod. USA 17.25 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 17.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy (powtórki) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem 22.10 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowiesci niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 23.10 Ale plama 23.40 Prezydencki poker (24/44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.35 Taksówkarz - film sensacyjny 2.50 Granie na zawalanie TV 4 6.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 8.00 Super VIP - magazyn 8.30 V Max 9.00 Biblioteka Watykanska - film dokumentalny 9.30 Voltron 10.00 Rudzielec - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 12.00 Film dokumentalny 13.00 Super VIP 13.30 KINOmaniak 13.55 Wicher i lew - film przygodowy 15.55 Podryw kontrolowany 16.20 Supergol 16.50 Piątka nieustraszonych - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Marco Polo - film przygodowy 20.05 Z Archiwum X - serial prod. amerykańskiej 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych - serial 22.30 System - serial sensacyjny prod amerykańskiejej 23.30 Hanover Street - melodramat prod. angielskiej 1.35 Muzyczny VIP 2.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Opowieści do poduszki, Gnomy - strażnicy przyrody, SOS Croco. Kangoo, Blonix - fllmy animowane 10.10 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.35 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy prod. amerykansklej 11.25 Hotel - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.15 Witaj w domu Roxy - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.55 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 14.45 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial fantasy 15.30 Wilki u naszych drzwi - film przyrodniczy 16.30 Komisarz Szympanski - serial familijny 17.20 Wakacyjna przygoda - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 19.00 Misja specjalna - magazyn reporterski 20.00 Brudne pieniądze - dramat sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Obsesyjna zemsta - thriller psychologiczny prod. niemieckiej 23.25 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial fantasy 0.10 Komisarz Szympański - serial familijny 1.00 Misja specjalna - magazyn reporterski 1.50 Wilki u naszych drzwi - film przyrodmczy Canal + Program niekodowany 7.00-8.25, 12.30-13.55, 19.30-20.35 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Teletubbies II - serial anim. 08.25 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dok. 08.50 Nowi miastowi - komedia USA, 1999 (86 min) 10.20 List w butelce - melodramat USA, 1999 (126 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16.00 Cezary 2001 - retransmisja 17.15 Salon piękności Venus - komediodramat fr., 1998 (101 min) 19.00 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 19.30 Nie przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 19.35 Pinky i Mózg - serial anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Spin City - serial 20.25 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.35 Gazeta - serial 21.20 Sport+ - magazyn lig zagranicznych 00.10 Spirala kłamstwa - fr.-niem.-szwajc. dramat obycz., 1998 (108 min) 02.00 Prywatny detektyw - film sensac. USA, 1998 (84 min) 03.25 Sprawa w Kapsztadzie - film sensac. USA, 1967 (97 min) 05.05 DESER: Tao - film krótkometrażowy 05.25 Indeks - pol. film obycz., 1977 (93 min) HBO 06.30 Bon Jovi, „Crush" - koncert w Zurychu 08.05 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA, 1998 (92 min) 09.45 Godzilla - film s.f. USA, 1998 (132 min) 12.00 Zaklinacz koni - dramat USA, 1998 (162 min) 14.45 Złodziej - komedia USA, 2000 (90 min) 16.20 Britannic - film hist. USA, 2000 (93 min) 18.00 Jack Buli - western USA, 1999 (111 min) 20.00 Zakochana złośnica - komedia USA, 1999 (93 min) 21.40 Trylenium - niem. film s.f., 1999 23.15 Trzynaste piętro - film s.f. USA, 1999 (96 min) 00.55 Partnerzy w zbrodni - dramat USA, 1999 (90 min) 02.30 Pasażer 57 - film akcji USA, 1992 (80 min) 03.55 Gdy milkną fanfary - film wojenny USA, 1998 (88 min) 05.25 Życie Cygana - film dok. Polsat 2 8.00 Wyprawy - serial dok. 9.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 9.30 Afficionado: Wielcy dyrygenci - progr. muz. 10.00 Reporterskim okiem - serial dok. 11.00 Afficionado: Mick Taylor - progr. muz. 11.30 Kalejdoskop - mag. 12.00 Afficionado - progr. muz. 13.00 Ludzie się liczą - film dok. 13.30 Planeta Południe - serial dok. 14.00 Afficionado - progr. muz. 15.30 Informacje 16.00 Afficionado - progr. muz. 16.20 Ludzie się liczą - film dok. 17.00 Informator tydzień - progr. publ. 17.30 Informacje 17.45 Afficionado - progr. muz. 18.35 Nowe oblicze sportu 19.00 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 INFORmator giełdowy 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat 20.25 Afficionado - progr. muz. 20.50 Informacje 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznestydzień - mag. 21.50 Informacje 22.10 Afficionado - progr. muz. TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.15 Drogami Europy: Cannes - film krajozn. 9.35 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Jelenie i antylopy amerykańskie - film przyrod. 10.20 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Lisy i rysie - film przyrod. 11.05 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Park Narodowy Badlands - film przyrod. 11.35 Park Guell - film krajozn. 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Archeologia: Petra - róża pustyni - dok. 12.45 Archeologia: Francja - Pikardia - dok. 13.35 Juliusz Verne - zapowiedź podróży międzygwiezdnych - film popularnonauk. 14.25 Ruiny pustelni św. Jana z Fistoli - felieton 14.40 Dziura ozonowa - program popularnonauk. 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka: Romantyczna przygoda - film rys. 15.30 Emaus - mag. diecezji zielonogórsko-gorzowskiej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Anioły, chimery i rusałki z wystawy malarstwa Jacka Malczewskiego 16.35 Ciekawe wywiady: Prześladowania księży 17.00 Gdzie narciarstwo jest przyjemnością 17.20 Ecce homo: Konflikty w małżeństwie - program publ. 17.45 Piękno wielorakie 18.05 Niedziela w skansenie 18.20 Przegląd Rycerza Niepokalanej - program informacyjny 18.30 Kapłaństwo misją społeczną - wywiad z ks. prałatem Józefem Majem 18.45 Hiszpański wieczór - felieton 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Chrzest znakiem jedności chrześcijan 19.10 Wielki Tydzień (2) - braz. film fab., 20.15 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Tęskniącej 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.15 Zostań z nami - dok. z ostatniej pielgrzymki papieża do ojczyzny 22.00 Poszło o miłość - dok. 22.35 Mała droga - dok. o św. Teresce od Dzieciątka Jezus 23.15 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Pocieszenia w Sulejówku 23.25 Piękno jest w Tobie - dok. o obrazie jasnogórskim, 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 7.00 Bajki dla dzieci 8.00 Top shop 12.00 Autosalon - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.30 Young Duke - western 13.00 Projekt UFO - film fab. 14.00 Top shop 18.15 Koszykówka 20.00 Bunt na Bounty - film fab. USA 22.30 Tajemnice nocy - film dok. 23.00 Top shop 0.10 Hot shop 0.45 Playboy Wizja Jeden 7.30 Taxi - serial kom. USA 8.30 Lot 001 - pol. serial kom. 9.30 Bestia - serial kom. USA 10.00 Wieczny kawaler - serial kom. USA 10.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial kom. USA 11.00 Kobietki i kokietki - ang. serial kom. 11.30 Ucieczka w kosmos - serial s.f. USA 13.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - kanad. serial s.f. 14.30 Wojownicy - program rozr. 15.30 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 16.00 Wojny robotów - program rozr. 16.30 Pop Tok: Travis - program muz. 17.00 Pechowi kaskaderzy - program dok. 18.00 Wojownicy - program rozr. 19.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - kanad. serial s.f. 20.30 Wieczny kawaler - serial kom. USA 21.00 Grecja bez spodni - program dok. 22.00 Jaja na oślep - program rozr. 22.30 Miasteczko South Park - serial anim. 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.30 Szatan w autobusie - komedia USA 1999 1.10 Najazd wideodemonów - film (100 min) Hallmark Channel 6.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanad. serial przyg. 8.00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... - komedia USA, 2000 10.00 Szara rzeczywistość - dramat USA, 1992 12.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham - dramat USA, 1988 14.00 Dlaczego? - dramat, 2000 16.00 Długa droga do szczęścia - ang. film obycz., 1989 18.00 Takie czasy - thriller USA 1998 20.00 Mr Rock n Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograf USA, 1999 22.00 Hotelowi zakładnicy - dramat USA, 1999 0.00 Długa droga do szczęścia - ang. film obycz., 1989 2.00 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - ang. film familijny, 1974 4.00 Challenger - dramat USA, 1990 Romantica 6.00 Cała ty (43-47) 11.00 Imperium kobiet (139-143) 16.00 Cała ty (43-47) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (139-143) TCM 20.00 Cień zbrodni - thriller USA, 1941 21.45 To było morderstwo - kryminał ang., 1962 23.15 Parszywa dwunastka - dramat USA, 1967 National Geographic Channel 8.00 Kobra królewska 9.00 Tajemmczy świat żab 9.30 Nick Baker na tropie: Pytony zielone 10.00 Portret aligatora 11.00 Lato wielorybów 12.00 Warany z Komodo 13.00 Do góry nogami 14.00 Kobra królewska 15.00 Tajemniczy świat żab 15.30 Nick Baker na tropie: Pytony zielone 16.00 Portret aligatora 17.00 Lato wielorybów 18.00 Warany z Komodo 19.00 Podwodny detektyw: Poszukiwania pancernika „Bismarck" 20.00 Podwodny detektyw: Bitwa o Midway 21.00 Podwodny detektyw: Wraki Morza Śródziemnego 22.00 Niedzielna premiera: Nick Baker na tropie - śladami niedźwiedzi polarnych 23.00 Warto zobaczyć: Wydobycie U-534 0.00 Bohaterowie sklepienia dżungli 1.00 Bitwa o Midway Discovery Channel 9.00 Rozmowa z obcymi 9.55 Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe?. Obcy - gdzie oni są? 10.50 Najbardziej niebezpieczna praca na świecie 11.45 Samotna planeta: Pakistan 12.40 Najwspanialsi biegacze na ziemi 13.30 W umyśle policyjnego psychologa 14.25 Strefa zdrowia: Złączone od chwili narodzin 15.15 Strefa zdrowia: Przed swoim czasem 16.10 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 16.35 Wyczarowane z drewna: Ogrodowe stoły i stołki 17.05 Skrzydła: Przytuleni do pokładu 18.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Żądza adrenaliny 19.00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin - jaszczurki 20.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1929 - na skraju nędzy 21.00 Discovery Showcase: Wojna w zatoce - opowieść żołnierza 0.00 Zaginione światy: Abel - w poszukiwaniu początków człowieka 1.00 Planeta żywiołów: Lawiny 2.00 Z akt FBI Eurosport 8.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: MŚ, Lahti (na żywo) 10.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne - kombinacja norweska. MŚ, Lahti 11.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet, Lenzerheide (na żywo) 12.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: MŚ, Lahti 15.00 Skoki narciarskie: MŚ, Lahti (na żywo) 17.00 Tenis: Turniej ATP, Rotterdam 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejsKie. PŚ mężczyzn, Snowbasin, Saneczkarstwo: MŚ, Calgary 20.00 Bobsleje: PŚ, Park City (na żywo) 21.00 Lekka atletyka: Mityng halowy, Lievin 22.00 Bobsieje: PŚ, Park City (na żywo) 23.00 Eurosportnews report 23.15 All The Best - mag. 23.45 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Oklahoma 1.15 Eurosportnews report Wizja Sport 12.00 Liga NBA - Toronto Rapids - Sacramento Kings 14.00 Trans World Sport - mag. rozmaitości 15.00 Piłka nożna (na żywo) 17.00 Piłka nożna: Feyenoord - PSV Eindhoven (na żywo) 19.00 Piłka nożna 21.00 Liga NHL. St. Louis Blues - Boston Bruins 23.30 NBA Jam - mag. ligi NBA Travel Channel 08.00 Diverse 10.00 Above the Clouds 10.30 The Flavours of Italy 11.00 The Greatest Journeys on Earth 12.00 Of Tales and Travels 13.00 The Tourist 13.30 Barging Through France 14.00 Travel On 14.30 Hot Tees & A Cool Sand Wedge 15.00 Planet Holiday 15.30 Go 2 16.00 Beyond My Shore 17.00 The Greatest Journeys on Earth 18.00 Voyage 18.30 Above the Clouds 19.00 Travel On 19.30 Sun Block 20.00 Bronzed Aussie Gods 21.00 Africa the Hard Way 22.00 Grainger's World 23.00 Getaways 24.00 Peking to Paris 00.30 Tales From the Flying Sofa 01.00 A-Z Med 01.30 Planet Holiday 02.00 Close BBC World 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Waterworld 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Reporters 08.00 BBC News 08.30 Antonio Carluccio's Italian Feast: Veneto 09.00 BBC News 09.30 This Week 10.00 BBC News 10.10 The Burger and The King 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Click Online 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Australia Direct 13.00 BBC News 13.10 Rock Family Trees: New York Punk 14.00 BBC News 14.10 Dateline London 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Waterworld 16.00 BBC News 16.10 Dancing in the Street: R-E-S-P-E-C-T 17.00 BBC News 17.30 This Week 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Holiday 19.00 BBC News 19.10 The Burger and The King 20.00 BBC News 20.30 Australia Direct 21.00 BBC News 21.10 Rock Family Trees: New York Punk 22.00 BBC News 22.30 Waterworld 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Dateline London 00.00 BBC News 00.30 Reporters 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 Correspondent: 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Waterworld 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Dateline London 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 Reporters 05.00 BBC News 05.30 Earth Report: White Gold: War Against The Pirates (2:2) BBC Prime 07.00 Bodger and Badger 07.15 Bodger and Badger 07.30 Playdays 07.50 Get Your Own Back 08.15 The Biz 08.40 Bodger and Badger 08.55 Playdays 09.10 Run the Risk 09.35 The Really Wild Show 10.00 Top of the Pops 10.30 Top of the Pops 2 11.30 Dr Who: Arc of Infinity 12.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 13.00 Style Challenge 13.25 Style Challenge 14.00 Doctors 14.30 EastEnders Omnibus 16.00 Bodger and Badger 16.15 Playdays 16.35 Get Your Own Back 17.00 Caribbean Holiday 17.30 Antiques Inspectors 18.15 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 Changing Rooms 19.30 Casualty 20.30 Parkinson 21.30 The Echo 23.00 Soldiers to Be 23.30 Guns and Roses 24.00 Plotlands 01.00 Learning History 02.00 Learning Science 03.00 Learning from the OU: Humanity and the Scaffold 03.30 Learning from the OU: Copernicus and His World 04.00 Learning from the OU: The Arch Never Sleeps 04.30 Learning from the OU: Linkage Mechanisms 05.00 Learning Languages 05.15 Learning Languages 05.30 Learning for School 05.50 Learning for Business 06.30 Learning English CNN 06.00 World News 06.30 CNNdotcom 07.00 World News 07.30 Inside Europe 08.00 World News 08.30 CNN Hotspots 09.00 World News 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 World Beat 11.00 World News 11.30 Diplomatic License 12.00 World News 12.30 Larry King 13.00 World News 13.30 World Sport 14.00 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 Inside Africa 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 This Week in the NBA 18.00 Late Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 Business Unusual 20.00 World News 20.30 Inside Europe 21.00 World News 21.30 CNN Hotspots 22.00 World News 22.30 CNNdotcom 23.00 World News 23.30 World Sport 24.00 CNN Tonight 00.30 Asia Business Morning 01.00 CNN This Morning 01.30 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN This Morning Asia 02.30 Science and Technology Week 03.00 Best of Larry King 04.00 World News 04.30 Earth Matters 05.00 World News 05.30 This Week in the NBA Sky News 07.00 Sunrise 11.00 News On The Hour 11.30 TBA 12.00 News On The Hour 12.30 The Book Show 13.00 Sky News Today 14.00 Sky News Today 14.30 Fashion Tv 15.00 Sky News Today 15.30 Showbiz Weekly 16.00 News On The Hour 16.30 Technofilextra 17.00 News On The Hour 17.30 Sunday With Adam Boulton 18.00 Live At 5 19.00 News On The Hour 20.00 News On The Hour 20.30 Sportsline 21.00 News On The Hour 21.30 The Book Show 22.00 News On The Hour 22.30 Showbiz Weekly 23.00 Sky News At Ten 24.00 News On The Hour 01.00 News On The Hour 01.30 CBS Evenlng News 02.00 News On The Hour 02.30 Sunday With Adam Boulton 03.00 News On The Hour 03.30 Fashion Tv 04.00 News On The Hour 04.30 The Book Show 05.00 News On The Hour 05.30 Week In Review 06.00 News On The Hour 06.30 CBS Evening News 3sat 07.10 Diverse 14.00 da capo 15.00 Die Abenteuer des braven Soldaten Schwejk 16.00 hitec, die dokumentation 16.30 Der Kalte Krieg 17.15 100 Jahre - Der Countdown 17.30 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 18.00 Tagebuch 18.15 Rundschau 19.00 heute 19.10 Ruge. neunzehn-Zehn 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tote sagen aus 21.00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 21.15 Tong Tana 22.30 Ich war eine Göttin 23.00 Bruder Cadfael 00.15 Der letzte Mord 02.05 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 02.35 da capo 03.40 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 04.10 Tagebuch 04.25 Rundschau 05.10 Ruge. neunzehn-Zehn TV 5 06.00 Journal 06.15 Nouvelles 06.30 Les zaps 07.00 TV5 Infos 07.05 Les zaps 08.00 Journal 08.30 A toi l'actu 09.00 TV5 Infos 09.05 Mission Pirattack 09.30 Faut que ça saute 10.00 Journal 10.15 Un clic pour un clip 10.30 Génies en herbe 11.00 TV5 Infos 11.05 Va savoir 11.30 Carte postale gourmande 12.05 Vivement Dimanche Prochain 12.30 Journal 13.00 TV5 Infos 13.05 Outremers 14.00 Journal 14.15 Questionss pour un champion 16.00 Journal 16.15 TV5, l'invité 16.30 Télécinéma 17.00 TV5 Infos 17.05 Kiosque 18.00 Journal 18.15 Vivement Dimanche 20.00 Journal 21.00 TV5 Infos 21.05 Faut pas rêver 22.00 Journal 22.15 Entre l'arbre et l'écorce 23.45 Images de pub 24.00 Journal 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 TV5 Infos 01.05 Entre l'arbre et l'écorce 02.30 Télécinéma 03.00 TV5 Infos 03.05 Outremers 04.00 Journal 05.00 TV5 Infos 05.05 TV5, l'invité 05.30 Journal DSF 06.30 Fun Zone 06.45 Stoke 08.30 Cooltour 09.15 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 10.00 Bundesliga Pur 11.00 Doppelpass 13.00 Auf Schalke 13.45 World Soccer 14.00 Cooltour 15.00 Wintersport 16.00 Knockout extra 16.45 Unhaltbar 17.15 DSF NewsCenter 17.30 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 18.45 Dsf interview 19.15 Motobike 20.15 Motorvision 21.15 DSF NewsCenter 21.45 Bundesliga pur II 22.45 LaOla - fussball international 23.30 Overtime - das DEL-Magazin 24.00 Inside NBA 01.30 Replays MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 MTV European Top 20 12:00 MTV News 12:10 Weekendy specjalne 17:00 Loopa: Kayah 17:30 Total Request 19:00 MTV News 19:10 Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV Live: The Cardigans 22:00 Unplugged: Bryan Adams 23:00 Non Stop Hits 23:30 Snowball 0:00 alt.mtv 2:00 Muzyka nocą Ale Kino! 8:00 Paryż - Warszawa bez wizy 9:35 Wymówienie 9:50 Sierotki 11:45 Leonardo di Caprio 12:45 Pani Delafield wychodzi za mąż 14:20 Plaża 14:30 Reżyserzy: Wolfgang Peters 15:30 Mistrz szantażu 17:15 Ta jedna chwila 17:25 żołnierz mimo woli 19:30 Jodie Foster 20:00 Człowiek Mekintosza 21:40 Star' 80 23:20 Diabeł wcielony 1:20 Nosferatu wampir 3:05 Czarny anioł 4:40 Na całość Planete 8:50 Wędkrówki etniczne 9:20 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy 10:10 Cena eksperymentu 11:05 Sztuka dyrygowania 12:05 Urodzeni pod znakiem lwa 13:00 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13:25 Powrót do Albanii 14:20 Wielcy Jazzu: Dizzy Gillespie 14:45 Arka XXI wieku: Niedźwiedzie 15:50 Beria--prawa ręka Stalina 16:40 Dzieci argentyńskich więźniów politycznych 17:15 śmierć, nienawiść, przebaczenie 18:15 Karnawał w Aracati 18:40 Egidio Marzona--kolekcjoner sztuki współczesnej 19:10 żydowskie wesele 20:05 Nauka na tropie zbrodni 20:30 Palestyna: Rebelia 21:55 Kinszasa--Kisangani 22:55 Stephane Grappelli--portret skrzypka 23:50 Aktualności z przeszłości 0:45 Didier Daeninckx--wizja lokalna TMT 7.00 Początek programu 7.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 7.30 "Pozytywne 10 minut" - program Doroty Rozmus Polska 7.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 8.00 "Ochrona wybrzeża" - film dok. Wlk. Brytania 8.30 "City"- film dok. Wlk. Brytania 9.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 9.30 "Życie Tybetu" - film dok. Chiny 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki 12.00 "Crossroad cafe" - nauka jęz. ang. USA 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 "Zdolne ręce" - film dok. Szwecja 13.30 "Reportaże z katastrof" - film dok. USA 14.00 "Weekend w..." - program turystyczny Polska 14.15 "WWW garnku" - poradnik kulinarny Polska 14.30 "Kontakt" - magazyn Wlk. Brytania 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki 16.00 TV SHOP 16.30 "Auto Klub" - mag. mot. Polska 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 "Spotkania z Japonią" - mag. Japonia 18.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.15 TV SHOP 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki 20.00 "Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń" - koncert życzeń 21.00 "Student XXI wieku - program edukacyjny Polska 21.30 "Filmowa kronika z Niemiec" - magazyn Niemcy 22.00 TV Shop 22.30 "Auto Plus TV" - magazyn motor. Polska 23.00 "Samochody" - film dok. Wlk. Brytania 23.30 "Auto Klub" -mag. mot. Polska 00.00 "Prawie w ciąży" (Almost Pregnant) - film fabularny - komedia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2001 roku